NYU Langone Medical Center experienced an unprecedented storm on October 29th, 2012, causing damage that deeply impacted our patient care, research, and educational facilities. NYULMC?s emergency power system was designed and built according to all safety codes to withstand a surge higher than the highest flood level for New York City in the past century. Superstorm Sandy obviously exceeded those levels. Although we safely evacuated over 300 patients from Tisch Hospital and Schwartz Health Care Center (HCC) in the midst of the storm, our main campus incurred extensive damage to its mechanical, electrical, and plumbing systems, requiring the temporary closure of our main campus. There are three basic science buildings, the Skirball Institute, the Smilow Research Center, and the Medical Science Building (MSB). The below-ground levels of two of these buildings, the Smilow Research Center and MSB, which included two vivarium facilities, were significantly damaged. The animal vivarium of Smilow was deemed completely unrecoverable. The MSB vivarium remains closed. While Skirball and Smilow were operational within two months post- Sandy, MSB remains closed and its phased reopening is expected to begin this summer. In addition, Bellevue Hospital, where the CTSI is located and where we conduct the evaluations that require skilled nursing assistance, was closed for over 3 months.